


Supergirl serves a superbreackfast

by KernowTrekker



Category: DC Extended Universe, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: DC Comics References, DC comics - Freeform, DC universe - Freeform, F/F, Superheroes, dc, supergirl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-10-10 18:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20532323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KernowTrekker/pseuds/KernowTrekker
Summary: The morning after Kara Danvers and Lena Luther finally get together.





	Supergirl serves a superbreackfast

Kara looked up the clock it was 06:27 it was early by most peoples standards but by her busy schedule as a journalist a superhero, a sister and a surprisingly busy social life made this was later or her and very stress free. She started humming to herself, it was a good morning, no it was a great morning. The sausages where cooking, the bacon was sizzling nicely, the eggs where nicely cooking and the fresh orange juice and cutlery where lade out on the table with flowers she picked up 20 minutes earlier ready in a vase.

All she needed now was to put the bread in the toaster and turn the potato pancakes and there it was, almost done. ‘Just one more things she thought.’ The outfit for the day a black leather vest that showed of her gorgeous arms and shoulders, some black trousers and a black belt with that gold buckles on the side and a glorious double gold neckless that she remembers her new lover and hopefully partner, wearing back when they where starting to be friends.

Kara remembers fulling for this women in black with amazing kissable lips and eyes she wished could have starred at all day. She speeded back into the bedroom finding everyone thing needed to wear for the day ahead of her. After laying the clothes out on the settee near the kitchen, she headed back to the toaster and got that going.then went and started serving the sausages onto the plates, she never had been a great cook but she smiled at what she had done today. Just one last thing before she finished serving was the person she had spent all night with, the person she had falling head over heals in love with. She wanted this to be a surprise, thinking quickly she went speeding into the bedroom where Lena was still lying there fully naked under the bedcovers where she looked so peaceful. Kara smiled before bending over and putting her lips just outside Lena’s ear and blew softly. Seeing Lena move she made her way back out to the kitchen and started finish serving. 

Kara was just placing the last plate on the table when two hands appeared on either side of her hips. She acted all surprised and pretended to jump before adjusting her glasses and turning around to see Lena in a silky smooth black dressing gown. She smiled and wondered how she still looked so gorgeous after just getting out of bed. Lena handsmoves up her waist before Moving across to hold her hands. 

“What is this? And are those my joggers and sweat top.”

Kara smiled “Yes they are, I hope you don’t mind. And this is your breakfast.” Kara said as she withdrew her hands from there embrace well turning and gestures towards the table.

”No I don’t and wow! You shouldn’t have! I should’ve treated you as a guest in my house and wow are those my favourite flowers!”

Kara smiled and turned her gaze away for a few seconds. Almost blushing.

”Where did you get them at this time in morning.”

Tapping her nose “A journalist must have some secrets ”.

”Have your little secret Kara Danvers. But In the i always find find out what I want.” Lana smiled and hugged Kara. Then slowly withdrawing there embrace, there eyes met. “Thankyou Kara”. Lana went in for a kiss, which was accepted by Kara and went on for what seemed like a eternity. 

They withdrew from each other, Kara adjusted her glasses again and looked a little bit flustered. 

“Let’s try this breakfast then.” Lana smiled.

They both sat down and started digging in.

Kara looks nervously out of the top of her eyes waiting for a reaction. Lena carried on eating for a while then looked up. 

“This is wonderful. I didn’t know you could cook.”

”Would you be worried if I said you where my test subject.”

”Not now, these potato pancakes are brilliant. I might change your employment to being my personal cook.”

Kara smiles “Your to kind, but i think I will quit well I’m on top.”

“Don’t underplay yourself Kara Danvers. Your the most talented, hard working, talented person I know and you have a kindness that cannot be matched.” Lena says as she stretches her now empty hands over to hold Kara’s.

”See what you’ve done, you’ve made me blush.” Kara replies well grabbing Lena’s hands back.

”Well I try not to embarrass you any more, today, and I finish this gorgeous breakfast of yours.”

____________________

Finishing her last bite Lena Places her cutlery down side by side on the plate. “Thankyou Kara I couldn’t imagine having a better start to the morning.”

”Your welcome.” Kara replies as she gets up grabbing her plate then going to pick up Lena’s.

”No no. You have done to much for me already. You sit here and relax.” After looking Kara getting ready to refuse adds “I insist.”

Kara smiles and lets her continue. Lena starts packing everything into the dishwasher, she hadn’t felt this happy for a long time, Actually she can’t remember ever being this happy. Since she first come into contact with Kara she felt this incredible bond that she had never felt before, the down side of being a Luthor. She was glad Kara could look past that.

“So.” Kara paused for a second causing Lena to look up stair straight at her. “I have picked a outfit for you and hope you will let me surprise you.” Kara nervously smiles knowing how committed Lena is to her work.

”Your amazing Kara but I’m running late and I got so much research to do.”

Kara makes her way to Lena and pulls her towards her, There faces almost touch. “You always have so much to do, you have got to take a break sometime, you have been working 26 days in a row! It’s not good for you.” Showing her best puppy dog eyes. “A girls day out will be brilliant, I’ve even picked out a outfit for you.” gesturing towards the neat pile of clothes and some short boots near by.

“Do I have a choice in the matter?” Lena said with a inquisitive look in her eyes.

“No you don’t!” She smiles and grabs her hands and directs her towards the shower. “Anyway there is something I need to tell you.”

”Do tell?” Responds as she lets Kara lead her away.

”Not yet.” Kara nervously responds known that Lena’s reaction won’t be great. “Not until I’ve finished showing you that your the most wonderful women in the galaxy.”

**Author's Note:**

> At the moment I have no plans to write what happens when Kira finally confesses to Luna who she really is, but be warned I may add that on later.


End file.
